2005-06 NAHL Season
This is the North American Hockey League 2005-06 season. Franchise changes *The Soo Indians and the Central Texas Marshals left the league. *The Springfield Spirit relocated to Wasilla, Alaska and were renamed the Wasilla Spirit. *The Toledo IceDiggers moved to Alpena, Michigan and were renamed the Alpena IceDiggers. *The Youngstown Phantoms left the league and joined the United States Hockey League and were replaced by the Mahoning Valley Phantoms. *The Owatonna, Minnesota based Southern Minnesota Express, the Mason City, Iowa based North Iowa Outlaws, and the Traverse City North Stars joined the league. Standings Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Central Southern Minnesota Express 58 35 17 6 0 233 175 76 Fargo-Moorhead Jets 58 34 21 3 0 209 147 71 Bismarck Bobcats 58 31 23 4 0 204 184 66 Minnesota Blizzard 58 24 29 5 0 158 219 53 North Iowa Outlaws 58 18 37 3 0 149 219 39 North US National Under-18 Team 58 39 14 5 0 254 147 83 Cleveland Jr. Barons 58 35 19 4 0 197 150 74 Mahoning Valley Phantoms 58 34 20 4 0 214 181 72 Traverse City North Stars 58 17 34 7 0 162 258 41 Alpena IceDiggers 58 13 38 7 0 147 260 33 South Texas Tornado 58 42 12 4 0 201 132 88 Texarkana Bandits 58 42 14 2 0 240 145 86 Springfield Jr. Blues 58 28 26 4 0 181 208 60 Wichita Falls Wildcats 58 26 28 4 0 171 189 56 Sante Fe Roadrunners 58 24 28 6 0 182 205 54 West Bozeman IceDogs 58 48 9 1 0 235 117 97 Fairbanks Ice Dogs 58 30 18 10 0 173 175 70 Billings Bulls 58 20 30 8 0 167 252 48 Wasilla Spirit 58 23 33 2 0 133 187 48 Helena Bighorns 58 17 35 6 0 186 246 40 Playoffs First Round *Team USA defeated Traverse City 3 games to 2 (1-2, 4-, 3-4, 2-0, 1-0) *Cleveland defeated Mahoning Valley 3 games to 2 (1-2, 5-4, 3-2, 5-6, 5-2) *Texas defeated Wichita Falls 3 games to 2 (6-1, 1-2, 0-3, 4-2, 4-0) *Texarkana defeated Springfield 3 games to 1 (2-5, 5-2, 3-0, 3-2) *Southern Minnnesota defeated Minnesota 3 games to 2 3-2, 0-3, 5-1, 6-7, 6-3) *Fargo-Moorhead defeated Bismarck 3 games to 1 (3-2, 4-2, 1-2, 3-1) *Bozeman defeated Amarillo 3 games to none (5-1, 4-0, 5-3) *Fairbanks defeated Wasilla 3 games to 2 (1-2, 2-1, 3-2, 0-4, 4-1) Quarterfinals *Cleveland defeated Team USA 4 games to 3 (2-3, 2-1, 2-3, 3-4, 4-2, 2-1, 3-2) *Texas defeated Texarkana 4 games to none (6-5, 8-0, 3-2, 2-0) *Southern Minnesota defeated Fargo-Moorhead 4 games to none (4-2, 6-0, 2-1, 4-3) *Bozeman defeated Fairbanks 4 games to 1 (1-2, 4-2, 7-2, 5-1, 2-1) Robertson Cup *Bozeman defeated Cleveland 2-1 *Southern Minnesota defeated Texas 3-2 *Texas defeated Cleveland 5-3 *Southern Minnesota defeated Mahoning Valley 5-2 *Texas defeated Southern Minnesota 4-3 *Bozeman defeated Mahoning Valley 3-0 Third Place Game *Southern Minnesota defeated Mahoning Valley 6-2 Championship Game *Texas defeated Bozeman 4-2 The Texas Tornado won their third straight Robertson Cup Ads Category:NAHL seasons Category:2006 in hockey Category:North American Hockey League